Cut Man
}} is a Robot Master created by Dr. Light to be a timber-felling robot. Cut Man debuted in the first Mega Man game, where he was reprogrammed by Dr. Wily to help him conquer the world. His Special Weapon is the Rolling Cutter, an extremely sharp circular pair of scissor-like blades that can be thrown like boomerangs to attack from a distance. They are made of highly resistant "ceramic titanium", allowing them to slice through most materials effectively. Cut Man was designed with a lightweight chassis that grants him fast and agile movement, even in strong rain and wind, as well as the ability to jump against horizontal surfaces to reach great heights. Cut Man has been known to be highly well-aware of his surroundings and is very cunning. He is also very stubborn and has a tendency to not listen to others. He likes kirie and haircuts, and has been known to be extremely bad at the game rock-paper-scissors. Physical appearance Cut Man is a slightly short slender robot with an spherical scarlet red head with blue eyes, silver eyelids and handlebars on the sides of his head resembling ears, holding his cutter on the top of his head attached to a base that uses to remove and put. He also sport a white suit with gloves, a pelvic plate and boots matching his head. Video game appearances Cut Man is one of the main bosses in the games Mega Man, Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge, Mega Man: The Power Battle and Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters, as well as the games remakes and collections (like Mega Man: The Wily Wars and Rockman Battle & Fighters). He is a playable character in Mega Man's Soccer and Mega Man Powered Up. In most of his appearances, Cut Man attacks by throwing the cutter on his head while running and jumping around the room. ''Mega Man Dr. Wily reprogrammed Cut Man and Dr. Light's other industrial robots to help him conquer the world. Cut Man appears as a boss that Mega Man must battle, so Mega Man defeats him and obtains his Rolling Cutter. He is weak to Guts Man's Super Arm. It is best to hit him with the slabs of brick while he's in the air. Since it is hard to hit him with the bricks, use the Mega Buster or Fire Man's Fire Storm. Strategy Cut Man will walk towards Mega Man and try to jump on him if he is on top of the blocks that Super Arm can throw. If Cut Man is hit, he will throw his Rolling Cutter. Sometimes he throws Rolling Cutter without needing to get hit. Remember that the Rolling Cutter can fly back to Cut Man and he can still walk around after throwing it. He can also throw the Rolling Cutter in mid-air. Mega Man Powered Up In ''Mega Man Powered Up, Cut Man has the personality of a kind-hearted, yet naive child, seen showing reluctance to fight and instead trying to convince his brothers to come back with him through words. He is also seen as quite gullible, one major example being that he could not see that Mega Man? was a fake (who later admitted it himself, saying "You're not the sharpest pair in the drawer, huh?"). Cut Man is found to be somewhat formal as he addresses other robots as "Mr." or "Ms." (either this or it shows that his A.I. age is younger). Similarly, the reason why he fought Mega Man in the main game is because he was led to believe by Wily that Mega Man had indeed turned to evil. As a boss, Cut Man fights in a similar way to the first game, but he also has an additional attack where his Rolling Cutter grows to cover a wider area. This new attack is only used when he loses half of his energy in Normal difficult, and he can use it anytime in Hard. If Mega Man defeats Cut Man using only the Mega Buster, he becomes available as a playable character. As a playable character, Cut Man can throw two Rolling Cutters at a same time (whilst Mega Man can only throw one), and he has the additional ability to wall-jump against any vertical surface (except ice, which causes him to slip), in order to reach high places. ''Mega Man 7 Cut Man makes a cameo appearance during the intro of ''Mega Man 7. He appears in a comic-segment from the newspaper article depicting Wily's arrest that was shown, along with his own logo, "Cutman 2" that is reminiscent of the Rockman logo. This led to a lot of speculation that Cut Man was a hidden boss (just like Proto Man was), and many thought that the Rolling Cutter could be obtained, which would explain the missing weapon slot on the pause menu. However, according to the Rockman 7 prototype, the missing weapon turned out to be Beat, which apparently would function exactly the same way as he did in Mega Man 5 and Mega Man 6.[http://tcrf.net/Proto:Mega_Man_7/Weapons The Cutting Room Floor: Rockman 7 prototype] ''Mega Man 8 In the Sega Saturn version of ''Mega Man 8, Cut Man, alongside Wood Man, is a hidden/ mini-boss in the intro stage of the second half of the game. Winning grants Mega Man a Bolt (relocated in the PSX version), and he is never fought again. As well as taking more damage from the Mega Buster than most other Robot Masters in the game (except Tengu Man), he is weak to the Mega Ball, Flame Sword, Thunder Claw, Ice Wave and Water Balloon. Various Cut Man toys can also be seen in the first part of Clown Man's stage in Mega Man 8. ''Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge Cut Man is one of the four bosses available in the beginning of the game. He fights in a similar way from his first appearance in ''Mega Man. ''Mega Man: The Power Battle Cut Man is one of the six bosses from the "Mega Man 1~2' course. He fights in the same way from previous games, running and jumping around the room while attacking with his Rolling Cutter. Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters Cut Man is one of the six bosses from the "Rescue Roll!" course. Cut Man fights in a similar way he did in ''Mega Man: The Power Battle, but his Rolling Cutter will stop in the air for a brief moment and change its direction. He will also rarely throw a bigger Rolling Cutter. He is weak to Slash Man's Slash Claw. If the player has the Slash Claw, they can get Cut Man stuck in an infinite loop, in which he'll be stuck in the corner and they can use the Slash Claw every time he gets up until he's defeated. This can make quick work of Cut Man. After losing half of his energy (if he isn't one of the first bosses fought, depending of the difficult setting), Cut Man will throw the bigger Rolling Cutter often, and the normal-sized cutter will be rarely used. Cut Man will also start hiding inside a gap cut in the stage with a cutter, and four other gaps will appear, Cut Man appearing from one of them to do one of the following: *Make a grimace. *Throw a Rolling Cutter in an arc. *Summon eight Tsuranattoris divided in two groups. *Throw two bouncing pumpkins. *Throw two bouncing Akuma-like objects. *Release two energy projectiles diagonally. *Throw three Mobi-chan-like objects. *Yashichi. ''Wily & Right's RockBoard: That's Paradise In ''RockBoard, Cut Man appears in the Boss Card . When the player draws a Boss Card or Reggae Card, the Cut Card can be used to make Cut Man cut (discard) the card and draw other in its place. This is useful to defend against the negative effects of Reggae Cards, which are activated as soon as they are draw. ''Mega Man's Soccer Cut Man is a player with the seventh (draw with Fire Man) fastest run speed and the fourth strongest tackle, but his defense is low. His special kick, Rolling Cutter Shot, cuts the target into pieces. Cut Man is one of the eight bosses in the Capcom Championship mode, where Mega Man must defeat a team of eight Cut Men. After defeating the team, one Cut Man joins Mega Man's team. In Tournament mode, Cut Man's team is formed by 3 Cut Men, Ice Man, Bubble Man, Flash Man, Snake Man, and Toad Man. In League mode his team has 3 Cut Men, 2 Ice Men, 2 Bubble Men, and Enker. Super Adventure Rockman In ''Super Adventure Rockman, Cut Man and the other Robot Masters from the first game assist Mega Man. If the player loses to Metal Man, Flash Man or Top Man, Cut Man will appear to save Mega Man and the player will have the choice to fight against the boss again or quit. ''Chokkan! Rockman In Cut Man's mini-game, , Cut Man must use the Rolling Cutter to intercept comets before they land. Mega Man X8 Cut Man appears as a hidden sub-boss in Optic Sunflower's stage, Troia Base, in some kind of digital form that is a replica of his 8-bit appearance and boss room. In the PlayStation 2 version, the battle only happens if there is a save of ''Mega Man X: Command Mission on the memory card or a code is used at the title screen. In the PC version, the player must get all the upper lights lit up in the Troia Base training sessions. In the Mega Man X Legacy Collection 2 version, like the PS2 version, a code must be entered at the main title screen. In Mega Man X8, Cut Man will only jump around and throws his Rolling Cutter weapon around as his only attacks, similar to his first appearance. Defeating him in this game is pretty easy as he has only 16 HP. Weakness for Cut Man in this game are Thunder Dancer (X); Raikousen (Zero) and Plasma Gun (Axl). When the code is entered correctly, the Mega Man X8 sound clip is heard. ''Rockman ×over Cut Man is one of the four bosses from World 3 in ''Rockman ×over. He also appears in some Battle Memory. ''Rockman Strategy Cut Man appears in ''Rockman Strategy in the Japan Opening Stage and in the company of Libra. His second appearance takes place in the Desert Storm area in central Asia, where he is paired with Hard Man. In addition to being a recurring enemy, he can also become a member of the player's party. Other appearances *Cut Man appears in Mega Man 3's ending. *Cut Man appears in the CD database from Mega Man & Bass. *Cut Man is a boss in Rockman The Puzzle Battle. *Cut Man is a playable character in Rockman Tennis. *Cut Man is one of the five bosses present in the first version of Panic Shot! Rockman. *An unused concept of Cut Man can be seen in the Sky Room in Mega Man X: Command Mission. *Cut Man would appear in the cancelled games Mega Man Universe and Rockman Online. *Cut Man appeared in Street Fighter x All Capcom. *Cut Man can be seen in one image from the Captain Commando gallery in Capcom Classics Collection Remixed. *Cut Man appeared as an event character in Zombie Cafe. *Cut Man appeared as an event character in Otoranger. *Cut Man appeared as an event character in the Sega game Dragon Coins. *Cut Man appeared as a Spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Data ''Mega Man & Bass'' CD data ''Rockman Complete Works'' data しんりんばっさい用につくられたロボット。れんしゃ攻撃で、かんたんにたおせるそ。 Mega Man Legacy Collection translation: A robot created for deforestation. It can be beaten easily with rapid-fire attacks. Rockman Battle & Fighters data *''Power Battle'': さんりんのもくざいばっさいロボットとして、かつやくしていた。みがるなうえにあめかぜにつよい、きょうりょくなロボット。とくしゅぶきはローリングカッターじゃ。 *''Power Fighters'': ＰＢにもとうじょうしたカットマンはロックマン１からとうじょうくうかんをきりとりながらいどうし、スキマからときどきゴウキにんぎょうをなげつけてくる。 Approximate translation: *''Power Battle'': He worked as a forest timber harvesting robot. A powerful robot that is nimble on strong rain and wind. Special Weapon is Rolling Cutter. *''Power Fighters'': Also appeared in PB, Cutman appeared in Rockman 1. While moving around in the cut off space, sometimes he will throw a Gouki figure from the gap. Damage Data Charts Displays the amount of damage in units that Cut Man will receive from each Special Weapon from the original Mega Man and Mega Man 8. |} :* For Mega Buster, the first digit is the damage done when the weapon is fired normally; the second digit is damage done when the weapon is charged up. :* A fully-charged Mega Buster does the same damage in all of its forms (normal, Laser, and Arrow). Dialogues from Mega Man Powered Up As a Boss Cut Man: Brother?! I can't believe it! Dr. Wily was right! You've changed into a bad robot... Mega Man: Cut Man...? What's going on? Cut Man: You're an evil fighting robot now! I'm gonna stop you Mr. Mega Man, and make you good again! Cut Man: M-Ms. Roll!! What are you doing here?! Although Dr. Wily did say you would come. Roll: Stop misbehaving! If you don't I shall punish you! Cut Man: Oh... Ms. Roll is really scary! It's like you've gone crazy! But I'm gonna save you! Other media ''Mega Man'' (Ruby-Spears) Cut Man is in every episode of the Mega Man animated series, as one of Doctor Wily's main henchmen along with Guts Man. Originally intended for logging operations, Cut Man now is used as an agent of evil by Dr. Wily. Although his Rolling Cutters are deadly, Cut Man isn't too bright, and always loses battles to Mega Man and Roll. Due to his overconfidence and continuous defeats, he has become somewhat of a joke among fans of the show. Despite being in every episode, Cut Man is the only Robot Master from the first Mega Man game to not appear at all in the show's introduction sequence. His polar opposite in this regard is Napalm Man, who appears in the intro, and is the only Robot Master from any other game to do so, despite never appearing once in any episode. Some of his lines, including the "Kung Fu Cutman" line from Future Shock, have become internet memes. Cut Man also had his own action figure based on his show counterpart. The figure had the ability to fire rolling cutters from its arm. In addition to the regular rolling cutter, it came with a giant pair of scissors as well. In the commercial, Cut Man was beaten by Mega Man. Differences: Here, Cut Man's ears are orange (they are grey in the games), his mouth is a sliding cover rather than a normal mouth (this could have probably been a mistaken look at his NES 8-bit sprite) his forearms have a different pattern to them (somewhat resembling those of Tengu Man) and his Rolling Cutters are often fired (not thrown) from his head or a special launching device concealed in his arm. However, he did throw his head cutters once in the first episode, before later switching to firing them, suggesting he was later upgraded to do this. However, in later episodes he still occasionally throws his head cutters. He has also been able to launch multiple cutters from his head without throwing them in at least one episode, leading to understandable confusion over how he launches them. He also has a somewhat sadistic personality (once expressing a desire to give Mega Man "a haircut from the neck up"), ''further supported by his voice sounding very much like that of the popular horror movie actor, Peter Lorre. Captain N: The Game Master Cut Man also appears in the fifth episode of ''Captain N: The Game Master, where he is called Cutsman. His appearance is totally different from the original; he is green and orange with a purple face as opposed to red and white, and the cutter on his head looks more like a giant golden pair of barber's scissors. He was quite powerful, proving invulnerable to the heroes' attacks until they distracted him so that he was hit by his own returning cutters. His helmet, without the scissors, looks like a recolored Flash Man helmet. ''Mega Man Megamix'' and Gigamix Cut Man appears in most of the stories in Mega Man Megamix, often playing a prominent role. He is usually shown to be overconfident and quick to challenge anyone he sees as an enemy. Cut Man first appeared along with the other 7 of Dr. Light's Robot Masters in the Megamix story "Rockman Birth", the first story in the series. Cut Man, like the other Robot Masters from Mega Man 1, is shown going haywire and attacking the city, cutting down buildings with his Rolling Cutter. Rock (now converted to Mega Man) arrives on a military jet, destroying Cut Man's worker robots in the process. After a brief scuffle, Cut Man is incapacitated with two shots. Mega Man proceeds to copy the Rolling Cutter and enter Dr. Wily's mobile base. Cut Man appears at the end of the story, fully repaired by Dr. Light, to congratulate Rock with the other Robot Masters on his victory against Dr. Wily. After "Rockman Birth", Cut Man and the other industrial Robot Masters are deemed a threat by the government, and sentenced to be scrapped. Before being "killed", however, Wood Man saves the "First Numbers", claiming that Dr. Wily is robot-kind's savior. Elec Man convinces the group to join Dr. Wily, but this later turns out to be a ruse as the First Numbers help Mega Man stop the "Second Numbers" (Dr. Wily's Robot Masters from Mega Man 2) and attempt to stop Dr. Wily's "Skull Satellites" from firing their weaponry at major world cities.Metal Man appears, but Cut Man distracts him as Mega Man heads to Dr. Wily's base on Item-2, but soon learns he is outmatched. Ice Man and Elec Man manage to stop all but one Skull Satellite from launching, with the last satellite being disarmed by Mega Man. With Dr. Wily's plan doomed to failure, Metal Man and the other Second Numbers retreat, leaving Cut Man damaged but still functioning. After these events, the First Numbers were given full amnesty for their past transgressions. In Mega Man Megamix and Gigamix, Cut Man seems to have a close friendly relationship with Rush, Mega Man's robotic canine, and is the only Robot Master that makes use of Rush's functions other than Mega Man. In Megamix, Cut Man is seen using the Rush Jet. In Gigamix, he used the Rush Bike, and even used the Super Adapter to transform into Super Cut Man (see gallery). ''Mega Man'' (Archie Comics) Other appearances Cut Man appeared in the manga Rockman, Rockman 8, Rockman World, Rockman wo Tsukutta Otokotachi - Rockman Tanjou Densetsu, Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin, and Rock'n Game Boy. He has a cameo appearance in the fourth issue of the Mega Man comic by Dreamwave Productions. Gallery MM-CutMan.jpg|Cut Man's original Mega Man artwork. 03-CutMan-Specs.jpg|Cut Man's character sheet from Mega Man Official Complete Works. File:MMPUCutman.jpg|Cut Man in Mega Man Powered Up. Cutman 2.jpg|Cut Man in Mega Man Powered Up. MMPUCutConcept.png|Concept art from Mega Man Powered Up. File:SARCutMan.jpg|Cut Man from Super Adventure Rockman. MM7scene4.png|Cut Man's cameo in Mega Man 7. MM&BCutMan.png|Cut Man's CD database sprite from Mega Man & Bass. XCM-MegaMan-CutMan.jpg|Concept art of Cut Man from Mega Man X: Command Mission's Sky Room. Intuition-4.jpg|Cut Man in Chokkan! Rockman. Rockmanpuzzle2.png|Cut Man in Rockman The Puzzle Battle. XoverCut.png|Cut Man in Rockman ×over. RODRN4.jpg|Cut Man in the first teaser of Rockman Online. CutOnline.jpg|Cut Man in Rockman Online. ROCutman.png|Cut Man, as he would appear in Rockman Online. SFXACCutman.png|Cut Man in Street Fighter x All Capcom. ZombieCafeCutman.png|Cut Man in Zombie Cafe. OtorenCutman.jpg|Cut Man in Otoranger. Captain N Cut Man.jpg|Cutsman from Captain N: The Game Master. W．Waltz 1.jpg|Cameo in the Dreamwave Productions comic. cutmanmegamix.jpg|Cut Man in Mega Man Megamix. File:CutMegamix.jpg|Cut Man in Mega Man Megamix. Supercutman.jpg|Super Cut Man from Rockman Gigamix. RTDpages27-28.jpg|Cut Man in Rockman Tanjou Densetsu. R1CutMan.png|Cut Man in the Rockman manga. RW1CutMan.png|Cut Man in the Rockman World manga. 4komaCut.png|Cut Man in Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin. RGBCutman.jpg|Cut Man in Rock'n Game Boy. Cutmanactionfigure.jpg|Cut Man action figure from the Mega Man cartoon show. RockmanH2.jpg|Cut Man in an "alternate universe" group shot drawn by Hideki Ishikawa. MMFCSDCCRushBike.jpg|"Mega Man Rush Moto" print by Jose Emroca Flores that features Cut Man, along with other Robot Masters in Mega Man: Fully Charged. Mega Man Trading Cards C3.jpg|Cut Man from the Mega Man Trading Cards. Trivia *Cut Man's dislike of rocks refers to the popular game, "Rock, Paper, Scissors" where rock defeats scissors, by blunting the scissors' blades as they try to cut the rock, also a reference to his weakness Super Arm. His Japanese dislike, Janken, is the name of this game in Japan. *Ironically, Cut Man, a lumber-cutting robot, is weak against the Leaf Shield, Wood Man's weapon, in Mega Man: The Power Battle. *Cut Man's theme in Mega Man: The Power Battle is a remix of Shadow Man's stage theme. *He is one of the most popular Robot Masters in the classic Mega Man series, having a great amount of appearances. He is also possibly the most popular of the first six Robot Masters in Mega Man Megamix, as when Mega Man or Roll refer to the robots, they usually state "Cut Man and the others". *Cut Man is the only Robot Master in the main series whose primary weakness to a special weapon cannot be used against them again during the rematch in Wily's castle- unless the player is playing as Guts Man in Mega Man Powered Up. *Cut Man is the only character other than Mega Man and Roll to use Rush's functions in a game; using Rush Jet in Super Adventure Rockman to save Mega Man. Cut Man also demonstrated the ability to equip the Rush Adapter in the Megamix manga, due to the fact his body was identitical to Mega Man's. *Cut Man is constantly depicted being in a bad mood,The Reploid Research Lavatory: Rock’s Top Secret Photos Revealed! but he isn't always like this, as shown in Mega Man Powered Up and Super Adventure Rockman. *In the Archie Comics series, he is known to have terrible puns, all involving cutting, such as "It was slice to meet you!" in Time Keeps Slipping. This aspect of his character is likely carried over from his appearance in the Mega Man cartoon series. **Additionally, Time Man and Bomb Man reflect on his terrible puns, being the only Robot Masters to do so. **When Mega Man fights him in the Archie Comics series, Mega Man also makes a pun of his own, only to realize his own pun was unimpressive. *Cut Man is probably the least resistant Robot Master to the standard Mega Buster in the classic series, and maybe the entire series as a whole. He takes 3 damage and noticeable recoil from a single hit, likely to compensate for the inability to use Super Arm against him in Wily's Castle. Most other Robot Masters take 1 damage with no recoil. This might be because Mega Man is also called Rockman, and rock beats scissors in RPS. References External links * de:Cut Man es:Cut Man Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man bosses Category:Mega Man: Powered Up bosses Category:Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge bosses Category:Mega Man: The Power Battle bosses Category:Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters bosses Category:Mega Man X8 enemies Category:Mega Man characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Light Numbers Category:Cutter Robot Masters Category:Protagonists Category:Mega Man's Soccer Players Category:Rockman Strategy Category:Sub-bosses Category:Characters voiced by Doug Parker Category:Characters voiced by Terry Klassen Category:Characters voiced by Elinor Holt Category:Optional bosses